jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Wastri
“CROOOOOOAAAKKKKK" - Wastrian monk battle cry Wastri has one of the most unique portfolios amongst divine powers: human supremacy, amphibians, and self-deception are held above all. He appears as a portly human with toad features. From his jungle fortress-temples, Wastri launches crusades against “lesser races” (anything other than human) and expeditions to protect amphibious life. Actively and loudly leading these quests, he has earned the title of the Hopping Prophet. Many of his followers are cleric/monks who leap into battle, using poisoned weapons to quickly slay their foes. Wastri is thought to once have been a human council member in one of the cities near the Vast Swamp. He gained too much power as well as a strange obsession with amphibians. He was eventually chased out, taking refuge in the swamp. Despite his transformation through unknown means into the amphibious creature he now is, Wastri still holds humans as the dominant race in the world, and seeks to slay all other humanoids who would taint the land with their presence. Relationships Wastri's hate for demi-humans is matched only by his love for law; he despises creature of chaos. Wastri holds no particular relationships with other deities. even when his hatred doesn't cause him to despise a deity, few others share his beliefs around amphibians. As such, Wastri has developed no alliances with any higher powers. Religion and Clergy Dogma and Tenets Sometimes called the Hammer of Demi-humans, Wastri preaches the ultimate superiority of humankind. While some humanoids are fit to serve, those that share too close a resemblance to human (especially dwarves, gnomes, and halflings) are fit only to be slain. Strangely, Wastri has no animosity towards elves. Cleric Selection and Training Wastri and his clergy dresse in parti-colored clothing of gray and dull yellow. Frog iconography is not uncommon. Armour is not worn by his clergy, their stalwart faith and their monk training protecting them in combat instead. Venerated servants of Wastri that gain his blessing are able to emulate some of his powers. they can hold their breath for three times as long as normal and cannot be tracked while travelling through swampy terrain unless they wish to be tracked. Training occurs at the Sacred Polystery. Here, new arrivals become "Hopefuls" where they tend to the temple learn the the tenants and practices of Wastri. They are dun-clad, and earn the rite to wear more yellow as they progress (It should be noted that Wastri himself is fully grey in complexion, his love for yellow and decision to hold grey as an entry colour seemingly fitting with his portfolio of self-deception). Clad is bits of yellow over their grey garb, "Lesser Servants" train the Hopefuls while also breeding holy toads. It is rumoured that some of them appear remarkably human, just as the most devout servants appear toad-like in turn. Combat training is taught to the Lesser Servants from "Eternal Servants", the highest cast of cleric. Eternal Servants have undergone a process to give them amphibians qualities, and work to hone these. The eldest of the Eternal Servants are permitted to leave the Polystery to live in their own temples as more Lesser Servants are promoted to take their place. The occasional devout Lesser Servant is sometimes permitted to go on a pilgrimage to other temples to record their number and status. Clerics of Wastri are granted access to several of Wastri's spells, including croak, dampness, ''and ''warts. Common worship is nearly unheard of. Those who worship Wastri must uphold his tenants in full and devout their lives to him. Casual practice of the belief of exterminating demi-humans is difficult to uphold. Prayers, Rites, and Rituals Ceremonies to Wastri involve sacrifices, strange musical instruments, and croaking chants. Naturally, the more devout, and thus transformed, a servant is, the better they can perform these rituals. The places of worship are always dim, dark, and chilly. The credo of human superiority and exaction of rights and duties are always stressed. Temples ]Temples to Wastri have been built in the Vast Swamp, often bear ponds or lakes. the temples are made of local flora, often being large thatched structure in the shape of frogs. Here his faithful live their lives, leaving only to follow to Prophet into battle, or to lead their own crusades. Unlike many deities, Wastri's temples are only for his most devout; those seeking entry into his faith are led to the the Sacred Polystery where they will begin their trials. The Sacred Polystery is the foremost temple of Wastri, hidden deep within the Great Swamp. The careful movements of his clergy remove any trails leading to it, keeping its exact location a mystery from outsiders. Quests Regularly scheduled genocidal raids make up the quests for Eternal Servants. Reclamation of the Vast Swamp's borderlands and protection of amphibians under threat also constitute quests, though most worshipers would call them duties. Lesser Servants and Hopefuls are only allowed internal quests (breeding toads, and increasing their devotion). Veteran Eternals, while mostly working together, might undetake personal quests to keep stealth and secrecy as they travel afar to retrieve a rare amphibian relic or to spread the word where Wastri's croak cannot reach. Myths and Legends None Artifacts and Creations Amulet of Batrachian Skewer of the Impure